Uno de los días despues del suceso
by Mio Eleri-emily
Summary: Me gusta bastante esta pareja en su version de Edoras, asi que escribi una pequeña historia.


Los derechos le pertenecen al creador de Fairy Tail

* * *

><p>Ahí estaba otra vez, no entendía como le hacía para caminar cuando estaba temblando tanto, tenía mucho miedo, no se caía solamente porque estaba agarrado a su abrazo.<p>

"_Este tonto"_

_-Oi,_ ¿Por qué viniste?

-¿eh?- Levanto su cara al oír que le hablaba, se cara blanca de miedo, mientras por sus ojos se asomaban lagrimas, apretado un poco mas su brazo con sus dos manos que estaba agarrando firmemente antes de contestar- yo… yo… Lucy-san

Con un tic en su cabeza dijo- NATSU, si vas a contestar, hazlo, bien- se puso la otra mano en su cabeza mientras se frotaba su cabello- ARG, todavía no entiendo porque decidiste venir, me sorprendió que hayas decidido ofrecerte como voluntario para ir conmigo, entiendo que me ofrecieras el transporte pero que hayas dicho que me acompañaras después de bajarnos de tu coche, ¿acoso creíste que esto iba a ser bonito?

-No. No es eso es… que.. yo .. yo..- Apretaba más fuertemente su brazo

-SUELTAME- Movió fuerte mente su brazo para atrás, mientras lo agitaba fuertemente hasta que se soltó Natsu de ella, Natsu cayó fuertemente de un sentón

-ahhh- Las lágrimas empezaro0n a resbalar por sus mejillas- EEIII- Se asusto mientras veía como Lucy se ponía a la altura de su cara mirándolo con esa mirada aterradora.

-Mira escucha, el gremio de Fairy Tail se ofreció como voluntario para ayudar al nuevo rey de Edoras, estamos tratando de unificar todo sin la ayuda de la magia y ahora vamos a un pueblo para convencer a sus habitantes que acepten que ya no hay magia y como deben trabajar para vivir para levantar su pueblo y hacer contactos con otros y el reino.

Natsu se le quedo mirando para después bajar su cabeza, se oyó un fuerte suspiro de Lucy, Lucy se quedo mirando a su alrededor mientras empezaba a escuchar unos sollozos provenientes de Natsu, estaban en una especie de cueva, estaba oscuro y la antorcha que tenían se le había caído hace un tiempo atrás, después de cruzar la cueva estaba el pueblo y estaban a medio camino del pozo.

-Natsu…cállate

-eh, aahh

-Exprimidora con codo destornillador

-Buuua….. Lucy…. Ahh….. san

Natsu se quedo tirado en el suelo

-Bien, hora de irnos, vamos- ofreció su mano

Natsu solamente levanto su cara mientas se quedaba mirando su mano, dudosamente tomo su mano, al levantarse vio Natsu como Lucy se le quedo viendo para después dar la vuelta y seguir caminando, empezó a caminar tras ella.

-Lucy- san- Detuvo sus pasos para quedarse mirándolo

Ntasu la miro fijamente- Yo quiero ayudar tal vez no pueda hacer casi nada, lo único que hago bien e poder manejar el auto, pero… pero.. quiero ayudar en lo que más pueda, quiero ayudarte a ti, al gremio y a toda Edoras- apretó fuerte mente sus puños mientras miraba para bajo- eso fue lo que vi en el otro Natsu, quiero intentarlo, eso fue lo que me enseñaron los otros magos de Fairy Tail. Esa vez que lo ayudamos, lo intentamos, funciono, a si que quiero hacerlo otra vez.

Lucy se le quedo mirando fijamente- Tienes razón- se le acerco, cuando llego puso su mano en su cabeza para frotar salvajemente sus cabellos- felicidades- Natsu levanto su cabeza- por hablar sin trabarte una sola vez-

-¿eh?-

-Vamos, sigamos- Lo empujo con su mano para adelante

Siguió caminando con Natsu, Natsu otra vez le agarro su brazo, le hacia su caminata más lenta, pero no le importaba, sabía que tenía que seguir a si toda la trayectoria y de regreso.

-Oi-

-Mmmm-

-Qué bueno que fuiste el primero en entender lo que nos quisieron decir los de Eatherland, ya estaba pensando que fui la única que lo entendió, porque por más que veía a todos nadie parecía decir nada y tampoco parecia que actuaban algo al respecto, aunque si cambiaron un poco todos.

-ah-

-Natsu, ya te lo había dicho antes y muchas veces atrás, "no te preocupe, no te voy a dejar solo, siempre puedes contar conmigo"-

Natsu se le quedo mirando con los ojos un poco más grandes- si-

-Ves- Lucy sonrió

-Pocas-

-NO ME CORRIJAS-

-Perdón .. Lucy-san.


End file.
